Lost without You
by Graceful108
Summary: Jate's in college, along with other Losties. I'm really bad at writing summaries. Please R&R.
1. Late to class

It started off as a peaceful day at the University of Hawaii. The silence of the unoccupied corridors was quiet and relaxing but, no one would be out there relaxing because they're all in class.

About 15 minutes into Math 101 2 students entered the class in the middle of a presentation on Trigonometry. The professor was not happy.

"Well, nice of you to join us Ms. Austen and Mr. Shephard" announced the professor.

"Well…..," Kate Austen said before she was interrupted.

"L et me guess…your alarms didn't go off or maybe your cars broke down and you had to walk the rest of the way to school. To tell you the truth I don't care, so just take your sets," the professor said sarcastically.

This got a laugh out of the class but, once Jack Shephard and Kate Austen took their sets the professor quieted the class down and continued with his presentation. Kate took an open set next to one of their friends Ana. Jack sat next to another one of their friends Sayid who was all the way on the other side of the classroom. This was odd because they all most all the time sat next to each other. Their friends decide not to ask them why they weren't sitting together in till they saw them again at study hall, which was right before lunch. Even if they did ask them they wouldn't have answered. So for the rest of the class Jack and Kate sat in silence on their sides of the classroom.

"Ms. Austen and Mr. Shephard stay in your sets in till the class has left." Said the professor as the class was leaving.

"What do you think he's goanna do to them?" Sayid asked Ana as they were leaving the classroom.

"I don't know. I wonder why they were late and why they weren't sitting next to each other?" questioned Ana.

"I wonder why too. I mean nether of them have ever late to any of their class. I would understand them not sitting together if there wasn't 2 open sets next to each other but, there were 2 open sets next to each other in the front and the truly don't care were then sets were just as long as they could be next to each other," replied Sayid as him and Ana where in the corridor to heading to their next class.

Once all of the class was gone Jack and Kate walked down to the professor's desk.

"I was surprised when I didn't see you two when I walked in to class because nether of you have ever miss a class. I was even more surprised when you two came in late because nether of you have ever been late to any class. I won't mark ether of you two late because you're my best students but, the next time your late I'll have to make you as late and 1 of your 3 strikes will be gone. Report to class tomorrow 15 minutes early so you can see the whole presentation," finished the professor as they where walking out of the classroom.


	2. Study Hall

In silence they walked to their next classes

In silence they walked to their next classes. Jack and Kate didn't see each other until study hall, where they sat away from each other with their group of friends, Sayid, Ana, Shannon, Sawyer, Charlie, and Claire. Once the group saw this the girl went to talk to Kate as the boys went to Jack.

"Hey, Kate why aren't you and Jack hanging out with us and they rest of the guys?" asked Claire.

"And why weren't you two sitting next to each other in Math 101?" added Ana.

"Maybe we want some space from each other. I mean we see each other everyday," answered Kate.

"Oh I'm sorry. You and Jack broke up didn't you?" Shannon asked.

"Fine, the other night me and Jack got into a big fight and I don't remember what is was about. All I remember is thing were said that weren't supposed to be said and mean words were said. So we broke up, I'm moving out of the apartment in a week, and going to live with my mom," answered Kate.

"I'm so sorry. If you need someone to talk to you can call me anytime. You know I'm a good listener," offered Claire.

"So why are you and Kate not together?" asked Sayid.

"We just need some space from each other," answered Jack

"No, what he means is him and Kate broke up. So do I have the right to date her?" asked Sawyer sarcastically.

"Sawyer shut up dude," Charlie said.

"Yes, we had a fight and broke up. She is moving out in a week and going to live with her mom," admitted Jack.

"Must of been some fight for her to be moving out. So tell," demanded Sawyer.

"It was a big fight, hurtful and mean things were said. It was Saturday," answered Jack.

"Sorry dude, I thought you and Kate were good, but I guess I though wrong. Again sorry dude," Charlie said as the guys not including Jack made their way over to the tree, where The girls minus Kate were standing. Once the guys met back up with the girls they discussed what Jack and Kate told them.

"Well, it seem that the couple we thought would never break up broke up and now that Kate is single it's my chance with her," Sawyer announced happily until Ana slapped him upside his head and twisted his arm back so far that he fell to his knees.

"Sawyer, you leave Kate alone or I will break your arm and if you do it again I'll break your other arm and I'll continue to break your bones until all the bones in your body are broken. Understand?" Ana demanded.

"Yes, Ok, just let my arm go. I promise I'll leave Kate alone just let go of my arm," agreed Sawyer as Ana let go of his arm.


	3. Reality

So they continued to not talk to each other

So they continued to not talk to each other. For Jack and Kate that week was like a lifetime. Once it was Friday all of Kate's things were packed up and ready to go and she headed back home to her mom's house. On her way to her mom's house there was a beautiful sunset of amazing reds, oranges, and yellows. The sun was like a falling beach ball descending into an ocean of blue. It reminded her of all the times when she and Jack watched the sun set.

"Kate, I'm home," Jack said as he walked into the apartment. Then about a few minutes later after looking around the apartment he remembered that Kate was at her mom's and they had broke up. After realizing that he slapped himself mentally.

He continues looking around the apartment only to see bare red walls with light spots where picture once hung, which are now in a box in the back room of the apartment. Next he walked into the bedroom and the first thing he did was open all the drawers in the 6 drawer mahogany dresser that once held Kate's wardrobe. Then to Kate's old nightstand that was mostly cover with dust except where a picture of Kate's family once set. He didn't open the dour because Kate never used it. The finally to the bathroom where he found the light blue tooth brush holder short a toothbrush. Then he opened the medicine cabinet to find it only holding Jack's things. Finally there was only one more place left to look in and it was Kate's drawer in the oak wood vanity, which kept all of Kate's "female things" and it was empty.

He left the bathroom, walked down the blue hallway, and came to a stop at the black leather couch in the living room, where he flopped down. As he sat the reality that Kate wasn't there and they're broken up sank in as he sank into the couch.

Kate made it to her mom's safely. Everything stayed the same. Jack and Kate where never around or talking to each other except when they were with their friends. The 3 months after the break up Kate stopped hanging out with them, talking to them, and not even sit next to them in any class, lunch, and study hall. All she did was sit alone, study alone, eat alone, and she just stopped talking to everyone.


	4. Weekend Plans

So one day three months later while at lunch Jack looked over a cross to Kate and just started to stare at her and felt sorry

So one day three months later while at lunch Jack looked over a cross to Kate and just started to stare at her and felt sorry for her because she looked so lonely by herself and bad because he was enjoying life hanging out with their friends and she wasn't.

"So is that ok with you Jack……Jack," asked Sayid trying to get Jack's attention. A few seconds later he shook his head, blinked, and he snapped out of the trance.

"Huh, what?" Jack said confused.

"Are you ok with the plan for this weekend?" Sayid repeated.

"What weekend plan?" Jack asked even more confused.

"Did you hear anything we discussed like a minute ago?" asked Ana.

"I guess I didn't and besides I'm busy this weekend," answered Jack less confused.

"Busy with what?" Sawyer demand.

"I'm going home to visit my parents. They called me last night and begged me to come and visit them. So I said ok only because they begged me," Jack answered and about a few seconds later the bell meaning lunch was over and it was time for class. When the bell rang Jack was relieved because he hated leing to his friends. Truly Jack had no plans this weekend because that Friday made it exactly 6 months since Kate left.


	5. The Old Tree House

So Friday came around and Jack went home watched TV, had dinner and sat in silence

So Friday came around and Jack went home watched TV, had dinner and sat in silence. After about a few minutes the loneliness got to him. So he picked up the phone and dialed Kate's cell phone number. It rang once, then again and by the third time Jack knew that if in rang one more time Kate wasn't going to answer. Then a miracle happened.

"Hello, who is this?" Kate asked.

"It's Jack," replied Jack.

"Why did you call? Wait I don't want to know. I'm hanging up," answered Kate.

"No, wait Kate please don't hang up just listen to what I have to say. Ever since you've been gone all I could think about was you and I real miss you. I'm not asked you to be my girlfriend. Hell I'm not even asking you to be my friend again, I just want to get together and just talk. Please," begged Jack.

"Fine Jack. Meet me at the old tree house in an hour. You remember where it is?" questioned Kate.

"Yes, in the woods be hide Volcano Cemetery on path A. Follow path A through 2 turns and at the second turn walk 108 steps to the east and pass 8 sets of oak trees," answered Jack confidently.

"Good you remember. So I'll see you in a hour. Oh and Jack I missed you too," ended Kate as they hung up.

After they hung up Jack was the happiest he'd been since Kate has been gone. Kate felt the same way. It was like there was something that had been covering their spirits was lifted off and their spirits were free. Then no more than a minute later they both had their shoes on and got in their cars and drove off to the old tree house.

Kate was the first one there. She was amazed that it still had a roof. None of their friends had been there since they were 13, but whenever Kate would go missing her mom would call Jack and a couple of hours later Jack would bring her back home. Jack knew that Kate would go there to calm down, so that's how Jack would always find her.

The tree house looked pretty much the same since the last time Kate saw it when she was 17. Still held up by the 2 long sprawling oak trees, the porch in front wasn't missing any boards, same for the house, windows and the door were still in tacked, it still had a roof, and the rope ladder had not fallen.


	6. Apologies

Once Jack got there they went up the rope, into the tree house, and sat down and began to talk.

"I'm really glad you agreed to get to together and talk," started Jack.

"I'm glad too because we should have talked it out instead of not talking to each other and me moving out," said Kate.

"I agree too. We were so immature about it. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and other mean names. I overreacted and I admit that. I can't believe we got into a fight over something so stupid," admitted Jack.

"I can't believe we got into a fight over something so stupid too. I'm sorry for calling you a jack ass, yelling at you and chucking shoes at you. I overreacted too. Did I hurt you when I was chucking shoe at you?" apologized Kate.

"No, you didn't hurt me I luckily dodged them all," answered Jack.

"That's good. I still can't believe we got into a fight over what type of car we should get for our new car," added Kate.

"I know it was stupid. So are we friends again?" Jack asked.

"Friends again," agreed Kate as they shook hands and made up. Then they started flirting with each other.

The flirting lead to them making out. With every kiss the next one became more passionate. Soon as they new it they began ripping of each others cloths and began to have sex. The next morning they woke up naked next to each other and they were still in the tree house.

Later that day Kate packed up her stuff, left her moms and moved back into the apartment with Jack.

On Monday when Sayid and Ana walked into Math 101 they saw Jack and Kate sitting next to each other and they waved to Sayid and Ana.

"Looks like their back together," whispered Sayid.

"I guess they are," Ana whispered back.

So they day went on the same. Once all their friends saw Jack and Kate sitting next to each other, talking to each other, and smiling at each other they knew that Jack and Kate were back together.

"Man, their back together," Sawyer said as Ana slapped him upside the head.

Before Ana could grab his arm he said, "I mean yes they're back together. See I said something nice so please don't hurt me," Sawyer corrected himself. Ana liked this because Sawyer embarrassed himself in front of everyone because he was scared of a girl.

So everything went back to the way it was before Jack and Kate broke up. Jack and Kate were together, they were hanging out with their friends, and they became a couple again.


	7. The Rest of Our Days

On Monday when Sayid and Ana walked into Math 101 they saw Jack and Kate sitting next to each other and they waved to Sayid an

About 4 weeks later Kate found out she was pregnant and Jack was the father. So Kate had to drop out of college so she could stay home with their baby and it would be easier on Kate while she was pregnant. They had a baby girl and named it Lilly.

They continued to be a couple all though college and the pregnancy. Once Jack graduated college he got a job and Kate and him got married. Kate continued with the job she got right after Lilly was born. Then less then 3 months after their honeymoon Kate was pregnant with twins. They were a girl and a boy named Evangeline and Matthew.

Two years later Kate was pregnant again with twin, but this time with 2 girls, who they named Grace and Nicole. Then they had 3 more kids named Austen, Fox, and Tom. After they had their last born Tom, Jack got "fixed" so there would be no surprise pregnancies. They had a total of 8 kids.

The End.


End file.
